The manufacture of axially thin components on a lathe or other turning centre is problematic due to the risk of the cutting tool producing unwanted deformation of the workpiece component. This results in dimensional inaccuracies in the finished component.
One solution to this problem is the use of a twin facing lathe in which two opposing axial faces of a thin component are machined simultaneously, with the two cutting tools being radially coincident with one another. In this way any unbalanced axial force caused by one cutting tool is balanced by a corresponding opposing force produced by the second opposing cutting tool.
One example of such a twin facing lathe is the Heynudisc™ machine produced by Heyligenstaedt GmbH (www.heyligenstaedt.de).
However, twin facing lathes, such as those produced by Heyligenstaedt GmbH are physically large and complex machines which are expensive to purchase, and their operation and maintenance requires skilled operatives.